ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Vox
Vox (born Jason Skaro, later took the name Jason Tophuro) is the secondary leader and one of five founding members of Titans Australia. History Childhood Vox was born to Catherine Tophuro and Carlson Skaro, a crime lord from the streets of Gotham City. Jason grew up in a small mansion, paid for by his father's many villaneous crimes. He was raised mostly by his mother, who was very caring unlike his cruel father. Vox could always feel something deep within himself, something dark. His father would often verbally abuse Catherine, with Vox watching from afar, enraged. One evening Carlson actually hit Catherine, on this night Vox began to transform into a creature, a creature he could not control. Eventually the state faded and he collapsed. Weeks later, he found his mother dead in the living room, beaten and shot three times. The twelve year old cried over his mother's corpse, before following a trail of blood to the kitchen. There sat his father, with a smoking gun in his hands, and blood on his fists. Vox ran to the police and reported the murder, but the investigation was corrupted by Carlson and his goons. Carlson sent his men to find his son, but Vox lost control of his dark form and killed them all. Vox attended Catherine's funeral, where he changed his name to Jason Tophuro and took the alias of Vox. Crime Fighting After his mothers' funeral, he left for Sail City where he took a temporary job as a crime fighter. Starting with smaller criminals such as theifs and bandits he slowly learned to control his power by controling his emotions. Mean while his father had sent his goons after Vox, who had to move after protecting Sail City for two years. Now fourteen, Vox found himself in Jump City, where he was tracked by his fathers' goons and attacked. He fought off most of them but he was tired and he reverted from his dark state. Held at gunpoint by the goons, the Teen Titans jumped in and saved Vox. He stayed with the Titans, developing a close relationship with Raven. Alike Raven he feared his powers, and Raven helped him to control them by meditating with him. She told him that the evil inside was not alone, and something was fighting it. Vox was given a communicator and deemed an Honarary Titan. Echo Team Vox was one of the many Honarary Titans to be called to Australia as a peacekeeper, and was sorted into Echo Team. After the threat had been eliminated, Vox was convinced by Arrowette to stay behind and establish Titans Australia. Vox was most hesitant to join due to emotional attachments he would create whilst in the team, but a moment with Arrowette changed his mind. Titans Australia Whilst in the Titans Australia, Vox plaed a vital role in the protection of Sydney City and its' surroundings. His greatest test came when his father suddenly appeared in the city, wanting to make ammends. Vox refused immediately and Risk and Aero said to give his father a chance. Vox left the room and Arrowette investigated Vox's reasons. Vox had never told anyone beside Gotham Police what his father had done, and Arrowette listened intently. Arrowette understood Vox's feelings on the matter and she told the rest of the Titans not to intefere in his complicated relationship with his father. Impulse believed that family was more important than anything and in secret invited Carlson into the tower. Once inside, Carlson knocked out Impulse and had her taken off Shark Island and into the city. Because Carlson had been invited into the tower the security systems were not activated. The other four titans went about their evening like anyother, completely unaware that there was any danger. Aero was concerned about Impulse's absence and started to search around the tower. Carlson's goons started searching for Vox, and Aero discovered a group of them. Alerting Arrowette and Risk, they easily defeated the goons, but not before the goons found Vox and shot him dead. Risk managed to activate the tower security and all the goons inside the building were shot down, while Arrowette wept over Vox's death. It was now clear that Carlson was extremely dangerous, and with or without Vox, they had to take him down. Carlson was attempting to leave Sydney, and he was halfway across the Harbour Bridge when Arrowette fired explosive arrows at the van he was inside and destroyed it. Carlson climbed out of the wreckage, and the three Titans questioned him about Impulse's location, but he gave no information. Arrowette threatened to kill him and he said to try. She fired one arrow and Carlson flew up into the air unsupported. He revealed Vox got his powers from him, and he attacked the Titans. Meanwhile Impulse discovered she could vibrate her molecules through solid objects and did so to escape from Carlson's goons. The Titans now recieved the aid of Impulse, but still Carlson was unstopable. Then a voice called out from behind the battle, and onto the bridge walked Vox. He claimed he had no idea how he survived, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was him and his father. He told his friends that this was his battle. Using his Dark Vox form, he engaged in a fierce battle, but still Carlson was too fast and strong. The Dark Vox state deteriorised, and then something happened within Vox. The other force Raven had told him about emerged and he became Light Vox. Using his newly gained powers he defeated his father, and at the moment of truth decided to spare his father's life and imprison him instead. Powers and Abilities Dark Vox When Vox was a child, his father was very abusive towards him and his mother. To protect him his mind created a demon like alter-ego. This alter ego known as Dark Vox has many powers and abilities. *'Superhuman Strength': Dark Vox is gifted with unbelievable strength. He has been seen lifting buses and throwing cars whilst crime fighting. *'Superhuman Durability': Dark Vox has been hit with lamp posts and blasted with energy beams without giving out. *'Dark Magic': Dark Vox can conjure sorts of dark magic to aid him in battle. He can shoot Dark Lightning from his finger tipes and take down hordes of enemies with his Dark Blast attack. *'Invulnerability': Whilst in his Dark Vox form he is almost unstoppable. Men have emptied entire clips at him and made no more then a scratch. *'Shadow Teleportation': Dark Vox can teleport into nearby shadows. Light Vox When Vox was shot by his father's goons, a power inside of him gave Vox life once again. He is now gifted with the powers of Light Vox. *'Flight': Light Vox grows angelic wings to aid him in flight. *'Light Magic': Light Vox can create force fields and heal himself and others *'Telepathy': Light Vox can read the thoughts of those surrounding him. *'Telekinesis': Light Vox can move objects with his mind. *'Short Distance Teleportation': Light Vox can teleport to locations nearby. Relationships Arrowette When Arrowette and Vox first met, Vox found her very attractive. But due to his emotional restraints, he was unable to pursue his feelings. Arrowette took an immeadiate liking to Vox, but on top of running Titans Australia and daily training, Arrowette found it difficult to find time for a relationship. There are times where it is quite obvious that Vox and Arrowette have feelings for each other. Most of these times are when they are by themselves and confining in each other. After Vox is killed, Arrowette is most distraught, and immediately pursues revenge. When Vox is resurected as Light Vox, he feels he can loosen the emotional restraints due to his powers now being balanced. But as he plans to reveal his feelings to Arrowette, he is inturrupted by the Earth Invasion of the Dagan. As Titans Australia tries to fight off the Dagan, all hope seems lost and Vox pulls Arrowette away from the battle and kisses her. The Teen Titans land in the T-Ship and they escape the battle. In the midst of the war, their relationship is not disscussed after the kiss, and when Vox confronts Arrowette she replies, "We're in the middle of a war Vox, and we are soldiers. We don't have time for this, time for us." After the war is ended and the two stand alone on the T.A.T. balcony, Arrowette pulls Vox into a kiss and they embrace. Trivia *Vox is based on 'Jak' the main hero in the 'Jak and Daxter Series' created by Naughty Dog Category:Heroes Category:Titans Australia